


Worst Luck in Real Estate

by Dimension_Hopscotch



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 12:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15510084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimension_Hopscotch/pseuds/Dimension_Hopscotch
Summary: Tried my hand in it. Dunno if my point got across but enjoy nonetheless.





	Worst Luck in Real Estate

**Author's Note:**

> Tried my hand in it. Dunno if my point got across but enjoy nonetheless.

Ugh. I swear, I have the worst luck in real estate. Every time me and my boyfriend decide to move to a new place to abandon the old one, it would only take a couple of months before it breaks down too.

So far, the longest we’ve stayed in one place is four years. While that sounds like it was a long time, my college dorm-to-dorm switching amigos, it is not. Especially not for a living arrangement.

The one that lasted four years was even our first house, and it just… all went downhill from there. So, here, let me share my frustrations with all of you, so you see just how unlucky I am. Maybe you’d get a chuckle out of it.

 

Here’s the premise: I was born with asthma. I don’t have as many episodes and attacks as I did when I was a child, but it’s still a lingering threat. So, if a certain place- god forbid, my own home- got too moldy, dusty or just generally had a drastically degraded air quality, I might get into some trouble.

Thankfully, my boyfriend (Mitch) knows that and has been making sure I lived as comfortably as I do.

 

Our first home was when we first decided to move in together, about a year or so of being in a relationship. We just finished our degrees, and I was job hunting. Mitch, on the other hand, was very lucky and got a job a month after graduation. That’s where we decided to settle close to his workplace. We moved into this affordable but awesome apartment complex. The view was nice, it was spacious, and the utilities were well taken care of. We were very happy with it.

Until, y’know, the complications started to kick in.

You see, the place was a few miles from a university, so there were many types of students that would move in and out per year. We just happened to move in around the same timeframe as they did. One, in particular, lived above us. I’ve met him before _(Kyle, I think?)_ , he was very hard-working and active. He worked two jobs while still finishing his degree. While commendable, it usually means that he comes home late at night and finished his unpacking that way.

And, what happens when you’re dead tired and still have stuff to do? You drag your feet. And what does dragging your feet do? Make a lot of noise for the floor below you.

It was madness. He’d do this every time. At first, my boyfriend and I didn’t mind it but god, had I become so stressed after a few weeks of it. I was losing sleep, and Mitch, was losing his patience. One night, he just sprang up and kissed me on my head. He told me to try and go back to sleep while he fixes the problem, before storming out and giving that guy a piece of his mind.

Suffice to say, it stopped for a while. But, you know, a while is all it took.

After a month, Mitch had a paid, out-of-city seminar so he had to leave me alone in the house for a week. As per rules and regulations of the apartment, you had to tell the landlady if you were going away for more than 3 days so she could check on the room in our place. Since I was getting left behind though, the landlord just took note of it. Apparently, Kyle was there too and heard about Mitch’s plan. The noises continued for that week.

On the 5th day, though. I finally had enough and went over to his room by myself. I knocked on his door, and I just kept asking him to please quiet down. It was late and regardless of fatigue, you have no business being this inconsiderate towards other people. Kyle just kinda… stared at me though.

He didn’t really know that Mitch and I were together because he only met him that one time. So, I guess he wasn’t worried that the news would reach my boyfriend. What’s worse is how he stared at me. He was very tired but also mad? Not mad as in angry. Mad as in delirious or crazy. It’s like he’s going to grab me at any second. When he started to look me up and down, stalling at my parts, that’s when I aborted and just went back into my room.

Mitch was not happy when he got back. He went back over to that room around the time Kyle usually came home and confronted him. Kyle kinda moved out within the week. I guess he got so spooked, though, ‘coz he left a lot of his things behind. My boyfriend apologized for his behavior, but he sure as hell shouldn’t. That jerk got everything he deserved.

The next problem was something in the apartment itself. Bad smells suddenly came out of nowhere, almost like something spoiled or worse. It got so unbearable that I had to go back to my parents’ house while Mitch stayed behind to fix it. While he did so, the gross smell always lingered.

It was a metallic, decaying scent. Apparently, Mitch found a body bag full of dead rats at our balcony. He even showed me the bag _(without the rats)_ before he got rid of it. It was very gross. Very bloody. Kyle left it there, I wager. I wanted to call the police on him but my boyfriend said that the last thing we want to do was give a prankster his wanted attention. So, I didn’t. So far, Kyle has indeed left us alone after.

They were other douche neighbors, but… my boyfriend was shielded me from them too.

The apartment itself closed down after the four years. I don’t know the details but apparently the police suspected our landlady to be an organ harvester, after some evidence about missing persons surfaced. The landlady cried nonstop about the accusations but she was tried for them, either way. Who could have guessed that sweet old lady to be a ruthless killer, though? Mitch was so in shock that he was deadpan and couldn’t even emote the entire move.

 

After the whole bad neighbors fiasco, my boyfriend asked me if I wanted to live somewhere secluded, like along the forest. My introverted ass was all up for that.

When we got there, though, the problems started relatively quickly.

This was around the time that I got my own job, which is the worst time to be away from most civilizations. While my boyfriend would drive me most days, there were times where I had to commute on my own. The bus stop was a whole hour walk away so I had to get up pretty early just to wait for the bus. Not to mention doing this in the winter.

We also had a basement. I don’t go down there due to respiratory problems, so I had to wait for Mitch every time something seemed weird. As we were near the forests, there were no drainage pipes along the street. So when the rain decides to pour, Mitch would have to run down the basement to check for any flooding. Flooding was the worst. I had to always close the door because of all the things that wash up and gets unearthed in our land.

Our flat was also high enough that wild animals would take shelter in our porch and I couldn’t dare try to go out with them there.

This was also where the bump in my boyfriend and I’s relationship happened. Mitch had been coming home late, and almost always exhausted. I also started to smell colognes and other foreign scents while we were… copulating. I thought he was cheating on me. He had been very giddy lately, and it just added to my paranoia. Of course, Mitch was the loveliest, kindest man I’ve ever met so I blame it all on my own maladjustment now. In this particular argument, though, he just blew up, making strained gestures at me before he ultimately punched the door.

…The door fell off of its hinges and shattered. We were both pretty stunned that we forgot about what we were angry about. We didn’t really last for more than one and a half years.

 

Our last house- before the current one we live in- was just the nastiest, though. I told Mitch that I would be picking the place that time due to our living history and that was just the worst mistake. We didn’t even last 6 months.

We lived in this apartment with two other people, as the whole moving around and medical issues had strained our wallets.  They were also a couple named Kiki and Jeremy. …We didn’t like them.

Jeremy was emotionally abusive to Kiki, often shaming her for her clothes and life choices. And Kiki, either out of spite or misunderstanding, was making moves on Mitch. I know this because Mitch told me, and always had this disgusted, annoyed expression, only appearing when Kiki has flirted with him. He does not like being alone with her. Jeremy, the neglectful dude bro that he is, hasn’t noticed.

What’s worse is that Jeremy is a chain smoker. The apartment itself has a no smoking policy so it’s beyond us why he even dares to do so inside the building. If we reported him to the landlord, we’d be left without roommates to split the rent with, too.

So, considering Jeremy never listened to women, Mitch was always the one to plead for him to stop smoking so I don’t die. Jeremy would be all ‘okay, my bad bruh’ every time until Mitch was out of sight, and threaten me not to tell so I’d always leave the room until he has had his fill.

It was such a disaster.

One night, though. It had gotten way too far. It was our anniversary, so Mitch and I took a day off of our jobs and went out for dinner. It was such a lovely night. But… as you can tell, everything crumbled when he got back to the apartment. When we opened the door, furniture was toppled, and there were blood stains on the floor. There was a crying Kiki on the corner of the room and a drunk, passed out Jeremy on the sofa. The whole scene was just horrible.

My heart sank even further when I found that Kiki tried to hide in our room. My medicine was scattered along the floor, inhalers broken and pills submerged in what seems to be beer from a bottle thrown across the room. In my daze, I didn’t even turn around when I heard the sound of clicking heels towards Mitch. Kiki didn’t even try to hide it from me anymore. She embraced Mitch very tightly, as if he were her boyfriend instead of the one who beat her, in some sort of denial.

Mitch didn’t say a word. When Kiki finally let go of him to leave the building, he went over to me and kissed my head. There was this dark expression on his face, amidst all his comforting gestures. He was absolutely livid. Needless to say, we stayed in a hotel that night. He tried to comfort me even further, but I just wasn’t into it. I don’t think either of us actually slept that night.

A week after, I came home to another horrifying sight. This time, the blood came from Jeremy. His entire torso was cut open, and at the corner is an unconscious Kiki. I called the police right away.

The investigation proved that Kiki and Jeremy both held the scissors used. Kiki had her tongue cut off so she couldn’t testify, and she was too much in shock to recall any of the events past Jeremy coming home. It was debatable whether or not it was an act of self-defense but the court treated it like so, considering the victim’s nature and our testimonies regarding their dynamic. It was also suspected that there was another person who entered the room with Jeremy, but it was never determined. Because of that, we were questioned that time too, but both of us were at work. So that means that someone else could have hurt them and was still roaming around. That entire thing was just a shit show…

 

Now, we’re just here in Mitch’s childhood home. His parents passed away recently so we’re staying here as permanent from now on. At least we won’t have to worry about rent anymore. Can’t say that we’re taking it well after everything’s that has happened.

All the stress of bad living conditions and constantly moving around has gotten me slacking and fired from my job, so it’s up to Mitch again. I still feel bad about it. Apparently Mitch is also in some turmoil with his boss. Something about suspected attendance fraud. Can’t say I blame him for needing a break from it all. He hasn’t been coping well. He’s been very tense, only relaxing when I give him attention and affection. Need to show more love while I’m ahead.

As of now, nothing’s happened to this house yet, but really, it’s only been a couple of months since we’ve moved so I can’t say I’m optimistic about the chances.

 


End file.
